freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Pierce
Andrew Pierce is a werewolf and a recurring character in The Hathaway Chronicles. He is the father of Sheldon Pierce and was married to Aria Pierce before her death at the hands of Seana Kane. He is the leader of the Pierce Pack, based in Seaside, California. After the attack on his pack that left most members dead, including his wife, he had become cold and distant, and swore revenge, something he instilled into his son, to kill the person who killed his wife. When he was younger, he had been best friends with Samuel Ross, but the two lost contact after Aria was killed. History Andrew Pierce was born on April 11, 1967 in Seaside, California. He later joined his father's pack, and when he became old enough, took the leadership and led at age 19. He also was a student at Franklin High School, and graduated. When he was leading his pack, he met a member of the Hathaway Coven, Samuel Ross, and the two strengthened the ties between the two supernatural groups, the two even became close friends as the years went by, Samuel helped him when the pack needed aid, or vice versa. He met his future wife Aria, at a pack meeting with other packs based in California, back in 1992. The two later decided to begin a relationship, and they later married, and had a son, Sheldon, in 1994. The Hathaway Chronicles Darkness Descending In the chapter, The Reckoning, ... In the chapter, Forgotten, ... In the chapter, Past Mistakes, he was mentioned by Scott, who told Sheldon his father would disembowel him if he let anything happen to Sheldon, since Seana appeared out of the blue. In the chapter, Out of the Woods, .... In the chapter, A Shot in the Dark, ... Personality Not much is known about Andrew, he was shown to be very protective over his family, especially his son. He was a loving husband to his wife Aria while she was alive, but after her death, his personality altered for the worse. According to Scott, Andrew had become cold and detached from his son, but has instilled hatred for vampires who caused harm to innocent people, especially Seana Kane in his son. Andrew was shown to no outright hate all vampires, like his kind would normally be like, he shared this trait with his pack and family. Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Andrew possessed all of the abilities of a pure-blood werewolf. * Super Strength - Werewolves are much stronger than any human. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than vampires. * Super Speed '''- Werewolves are extremely faster than any human. Werewolves can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. * '''Super Agility - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Durability - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. * Healing Factor - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near-instantaneously. Like vampires, werewolves heal instantly from damage, and have been commented to heal just as fast as them. However, not every werewolf heals as fast. Unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. * 'Super Senses '- Werewolves have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. * 'Ability to turn into a wolf on command '- Pure-blooded-werewolves can turn into werewolves whenever they desire, unlike half-blooded wolves, who are bitten, that can only fully phase on a full moon, against their will. Category:Werewolf Category:April Birthday Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:Recurring Character